No Longer Alone
by KishFangirl
Summary: Ib chooses to go with her fake Mom. Then what? Well, back to the toybox. When she comes back out, the world has changed around the house. Garry is back in the gallery when he finds a bloody white handkerchief in his pocket. The doctor is bringing Amy to see the Guertena exhibit when the lights go out. T for, well play the game and say it shouldn't be T.
1. Prologue

**This starts right where you get the option for _Promise of Reunion_ or _Ib all Alone._ If Kouri (The creator of Ib) pops up and says "You have to take this down!" then I will. Otherwise, it stays. -_-**

Ib squinted against the darkness to read the sign under the huge mural. ""_? World" Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?"_ Ib puzzled over the first word, it was so dark that even if she knew it, she probably still wouldn't be able to make it out. Garry squinted at it and said "What's this big mural... "Fabricated World"?" He looked at it for a minute, then started and said "Does that mean... If we jump into this, we'll go back there?!" He looked at it closer...it was the former gallery! He puzzled over how to get back. The frame fizzled into oblivion. Gary reached into the frame, his hand appeared to be oil paint on canvas. He stepped into the canvas, at an in between place between the nightmare gallery and the real one. Ib hesitated, then twisted her head around, grinning with relief at someone he couldn't see. "Ib what's wrong?" He asked. "Ib I've been looking all over for you!" A female voice called. Garry strained his head and saw, someone he saaw in a painting a few hours ago. Ib's mom. This was getting wayyy to weird for his taste. First the whole Mary incident, then this? There was no way she was real. She had the same feel that Mary had, just...off. "Sheesh, I've been looking all over for you! Don't go running off like that." Ib looked down guilty. "Let's find your father." "Come here Ib" "Don't go off with strangers." "It's not scary." "Don't you want to see your mother and father again?" "I'll pull you up" "Come with me" "Grab my hand" "IB!" "IB!" They both looked at the poor kid expectantly. Ib did what any kid would do, she went with her mom. She grabbed her hand, panic induced hallucinations setting in once more. Instead of realizing that her 'mom' disappeared, she kept believing that she was walking off with her mom, deeper into the maze, into the darkness. Far too late, she noticed "Why is my mom leading me back toward the toy box?" Her hallucinations picked up considerably. The ladies in red, became pretty ladies, the manikins became fashion models. Ib knew this was way to weird. Just plain weird. She shook her head, and the hallucinations subsided. She ran for her life as the 'toys', disliking her awakening from the trance state, started to attack her. She cupped her hands around her rose, trying to protect it. She made it out, but only just. She panted outside Mary's room. She stepped out and, found herself IN THE WRONG PLACE! This was not the sketchbook! This was...where _was_ she?


	2. Chapter 1

**The art for the story is done by ~hanahellow on deviant art. Google says it's licensed to use or share, but if she says to take it down, I will.**

Garry opened his eyes in the gallery, he was clutching a rose. He dropped it and thought _odd_ and ignored the weird feeling he got when he dropped it, like sadness and fear. He walked through the halls of the gallery and couldn't shake an odd feeling of sadness, like someone had died. He found a guy chattering to a woman about his age "...Guertena was an obscure artist in his time but around 7050, boom! He became one of the most famous artists ever." Weird. Really, really weird. He reached in his pocket for a piece of candy. He reached around and felt something wet. He slowly took out the offending object. A white lace handkerchief, red with blood. In the corner "Ib" was lovingly embroidered. Where did he _get_ it? He didn't know any girls named Ib. Wait, girls? Why did he think girls? He had no reason to know it was a girl. For a moment a scene flashed before his eyes. A short flashback where he saw a girl give him a white handkerchief. _I remember now...Ib gave me a handkerchief...for my hand._ He slowly raised his hand and saw a long gash on it. A small shard of glass was still wedged in there. He pulled it out and it drew blood. _That happened when Mary's painting burned._ Everything came rushing back to him. _Oh my God, Ib's still in_ _there!_ He sprinted down to the spot he was when he was when he disappeared. "Well that's odd." And with that he started tailing Garry. Amy said "Wait up!" and ran after him. Garry found _Hangman_ and looked around for a hidden lever or something. After proving that the area around the painting was devoid of hidden levers that bring you to the 'other gallery'. He turned around, not noticing the man following him, and sprinted in the direction of _Death of the Individual_. He sharply turned left into a hallway with a mural, _Fabricated World._ He read the sign below, curious if there would be the same caption as in the 'other gallery'. No, just the name, as would be expected. The power blinked off, and he grimaced. He bit his tongue to keep from swearing. He turned around, grimacing. There were two people behind him. Garry realized he was holding his breath and let it out. He asked "Who are you, if my hunch is right, we might just be spending a little more time together than we thought. Everyone disappeared. And this happened to me before, in this same gallery. "What do you mean?" the red-headed woman asked. "Well, I could bet you any amount of money the door's locked, and there is nobody around anywhere. Seriously, go check." The man walked down the steps and checked the door. Locked, not even the sonic screwdriver could get it open. There really was no one. The man walked up the stairs, passed the woman and Garry, and looked behind a column and started. The tardis took off without him. He walked back to the mural and said "Well, if I had 'any amount of money' I'd give it to you." He turned to the woman and said "The tardis is gone." and back to Garry and said "I'm the Doctor, this is Amy. He said gesturing to the woman. "I'm Garry. But, uh, whats your name, actually?" Garry said. "Just the Doctor." "Does anyone else notice the blue liquid dripping down the wall? Amy asked. Garry turned around as words appeared on the ground "Come Amy, Garry, and Doctor" "Well it's been a while since I've seen something like _that_. He said, putting a figer in the liquid on the floor. Garry raised an eyebrow at Amy "You get used to it after a while." She said, shrugging. He said "Uh, Doctor, we can't get out of here. There's one way out, but it's-" Garry cut off do to a lack of airflow through his throat. He looked down and saw he was stepping on his rose. He lifted his foot and grabbed the rose. He gasped, and said "it's not pleasant. We have to go through a maze. And Guertena's paintings, they can come to life. Also, there are roses for everyone in there. This is mine. As it loses petals, you get wounds. No petals, no life. I know this sounds absolutely ridiculous, but your choices are pretty much ignore this and stay in this place forever, or follow me." Amy looked bewildered, and the Doctor looked like he thought he needed help. He said "Fine, don't believe me. It doesn't matter. I'll just be in and out because I know that place, I was in there just a few minutes ago." He briskly walked down the stairs into Abyss of the deep, not noticing or caring that the Doctor and Amy followed suit.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm mapping this place out in Minecraft...I suppose that's how you can tell when you're obsessed **'**-_-. I'm working harder to care about rules like paragraphs. I always just kind of dumped rules I didn't really care for before. The indentations are weird because my keyboard is broken. I'm using spaces instead of tab.**

Ib looked around her new surroundings. She was in a large, square, green area with a mirror and a locked door. The house she just came out of was burning. She stepped away and looked in the mirror. _Don't you want to see your family again!? _Was scrawled across it. She looked away and noticed the house had stopped burning. Ib sifted through the ashes and found a green key. A manikin head popped up and she recoiled when she saw red tears budding from it's eyes.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked irritably. She was just so angry that her freedom had been callously snatched away. The fact that she let it be taken just made it worse.  
Ib unlocked the door and stepped out. There was a long hallway, stretching a while either way. She turned right and decided to go that way, they were identical anyway. She nearly passed out. She looked at her rose. She hadn't used a vase since she fell into the toy box! It had two petals left. She looked around for a vase. She walked (well, in all fairness it was more of a crawl) and healed her rose. The hallway was lacking in many ways, but the biggest thing was that it lacked a door. Ib went to the left, hoping for a door she had missed. All she missed was a note scrawled on the wall in black ink "Why are you in such a _hurry_ Ib? Were you in such a _hurry_to save Mary?" Ib blanched. She had angered the forces at be in the gallery, and that was not good.

** Edit**

******I'm having keyboard problems. I may not update a ton due to this.**


	4. Chapter 3

Garry found himself in a blue corridor. He could just imagine being underwater. He heard a gasp behind him, and turned around to see that Amy and the Doctor and followed.

"Well, my memory's still a bit fuzzy, as this place tries to wipe your memory when you get out, but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen this place, this must be where my friend Ib started in the gallery." Amy was still stunned, and the Doctor was exploring.

"Um, shouldn't there be a way back into the original art gallery?" Amy said when she recovered from the shock of being dumped there.

"Not until we get to the center, no." Garry said, deciding as the doctor went to the right, he should probably check out the left.

"I found a locked door, I might be able to open it though." the Doctor called over to him. He heard a weird sound and he looked over at him, he was shining a blue flashlight at the door knob. "Well that's odd." he said quietly when nothing happened.

"Well, flashlights generally don't open doors, let alone locked ones." This guy was starting to grate on Garry's nerves.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, not a flashlight." Amy chimed in. Moments later, Garry noticed something. "I think I found something!"There were two roses in front of a door. A pink one with twenty petals, and an orange one with thirty petals. "I think I found your roses!" Garry yelled to them. They headed over and he stepped out of the way and they took the roses. As they had all their petals, he healed his own rose and shoved the table with the vase out of the way. They followed him in. There was a painting of a grinning girl on the wall and a dusty blue key on the ground.

"Creepy painting." Amy remarked. The Doctor picked up the key.

"Gah!" Garry jumped back as the painting moved it's eyes to the side and it's tongue lolled out. He followed the Doctor out, and saw words written all over the walls "Thief Thief Thief Thief Thief" Garry and Amy hurried up as the Doctor, still unfazed, unlocked the door. "What's with the screwdriver? I'm pretty sure that light isn't going to unscrew anything any time soon." Garry said. The Doctor replied

"It's a _sonic_ screwdriver. It usually can open doors, but apparently not today." without further comment, the Doctor opened the door.

"Woah. Someone likes cats." Garry said, just taking in the shape of the room. It had two pointed ears on the walls, and two eyes. All in all, it resembled a cat.

"So, left or right." Garry said, there was a door on both sides, and they both looked the same from the outside.

"Right?" Amy said. She opened the door and found a room with two rows of pillars in the center, with paintings on each, excepting the nearest one, which had a black stick figure on it. As they walked by that column, a message popped up underneath it.

"Play hide and seek?" it disappeared as soon as they finished reading it's message. Buttons popped up under each painting. They each took one to press, the Doctor got the one below the first column, and a blade popped up and cut his shoulder, and a petal delicately fell onto the floor. Garry, hoping his would be less painful than the Doctor's picked the first one on the top row. A painting of him hanging by his foot popped up.

"Wow. Really?" Exasperated, he seriously considered putting his fist through the painting, but decided against it. It probably wasn't the wisest course of action. Amy pressed a button, and a painting of the stick figure appeared.

"Found me, you get prize." It said in a raspy voice. Something clattered at the northern side of the room. Garry walked over to the source of the sound and picked it up. A wooden fish head. He held it up and said

"I suppose we should go over to the other room?" The others agreed, there wasn't really another option. Well, in the other room there were lots of sculptures and boxes that were taped shut. They walked over to the boxes, hoping their would be something useful. They couldn't really get any boxes open, and the fact that the power company chose that moment to dim the lights so they could barely see, helped very little. One of the statue's (a bust with curly hair) eyes lit up, casting a scarlet glow around the room. The bust started scraping across the floor in their direction, until it hit a piece of paper (?!) and cracked open, revealing a wooden fish tail. They picked up the fish tail, and stuck it onto the fish head. They walked back into the center room as their options were exhausted in the prior room. Amy picked this moment to whisper to the Doctor

"Hey, can we hop in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and go?" The Doctor said in reply

"No, when the lights went out it disappeared." Garry tried to ignore their conversation and figure out how to get out of there. He inspected the fish closely, and then the main room. There was a fish shaped depression in the wall that he somehow missed. He stuck the fish in the hole, and there was a loud meow. He shrugged. If this was the weirdest thing he saw today, he would be extremely lucky. But, he somehow doubted that.

**I may be getting a new keyboard. *crosses fingers* I had some major problems with my current one this week.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ib looked back to the way she came, and started at what she saw. Part of the ceiling had come off. There was a lot of rubble in the corridor. She tried sifting through it, but a large rock fell on her leg and she lost a petal. She tried climbing up to sift through the top stuff, but a bit more ceiling collapsed and she figured there may be a better way. She examined the nearby walls closely, there was a small switch. She heard a click and a secret door opened. She had no choice but to go through. She came out in a light purple room with a painting on the opposite wall, and a door to her right. The door was locked. Ib looked at the painting, it was one of the ones in the gallery. The name read "A Well Meaning ?" She didn't know the last word. There was a sound, like something was being torn. She stepped back, and the Red Woman from the painting stepped out. She said to Ib

"Did you kill Mary?" She continued on, knowing that Ib did. "Well, if you damage museum property you need to pay for it. It costs five rose petals. Pay up." With that said, she started reaching for Ib's rose. Ib started for the open door, and it slammed shut and locked. She ran for the door, yanking on the handle.

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" Ib said as she freaked out. Then, the door on the right slammed open, a key in the lock.

"Get away from that girl. Now." A girl stepped out, with a letter opener in hand. She pointed it at the Red Woman. "Get away from her, or I will rip the rest of your painting to shreds. The red woman stepped back. She put her hands up and said

"Feel free to leave." Ib, relieved, told the girl

"Thanks." After they left the room the girl said:

"I'm Rin." Ib smiled and said

"I'm Ib."

"Nice to meet you." Rin said

"Nice to meet you too." Ib replied.

No one notices everything in their first encounter with a person. Generally people get the gist of it, but miss small details. This obviously applied for Ib. She didn't notice everything. Like the sly wink Rin gave the Red Woman after she threatened her. Or the smell of paint when she entered the room. Or the fact that she had very rough skin, almost like a canvas.

**I barely finished the chapter, I was having serious problems.**


	6. Chapter 5

Garry watched as a pathway appeared between the cat eyes. He nonchalantly walked through. At this point was a meowing door supposed to be some huge shock? He looked around the room. It was roughly shaped like an I. He looked around. There was a white painting to his right. He went to look at it, when a painting with a waggling tongue spit at him. It just missed him.

"I hate those things." He said, walking over to the painting. It had a pink dot in the center. Looking closer, it was actually a nine. On the top, there were dolls that looked like twelve-year-old kids hanging by their ankles. Amy and the Doctor inspected those. Amy looked at one near to the ground, and one far from either of them fell to the ground.

"Wait, what?" she said confused. The Doctor motioned for her to come over, saying

"It'll be easier to look at them this way." There was a small green eighteen on it's shirt.

"Did you find anything?" Garry called to them.

"Not really." The Doctor called back.

"The number could be important." Amy said to the Doctor.

"Not on it's own." He replied.

They checked out the door to their left, while Garry went right. Garry found a set of lips embedded in the wall.

"Hungry, give food." It said. When he didn't give it anything it bit him.

"Ow!" He said. The doctor found a room with a bunch of paintings and another door. The paintings all were telling them to look at different spots. They made no sense whatsoever. They went through the door and saw a statue. There were compartments in the floor.

"I guess this is what they were talking about." the Doctor said. They went back into the room. "So, which should we try first." The Doctor asked. "The one in white?" Amy said, figuring they could do it one by one. When they tried it, they were rewarded by a spurt of gas. Choking, they made their way back into the painting room.

"I guess we have to figure out which one isn't lying." Amy said when she stopped coughing. Eventually the Doctor figured one was different from the rest.

"The brown one doesn't have a painting saying it's telling the truth." he said, hoping this was the honest one.

"I hope it's honest, my rose isn't looking too good." Her rose had three petals left. They headed into the room, and opened the compartment the painting. There was a number, a small purple four. They went back into the painting room and gasped. All the paintings had bloody knives except the brown one, the brown one had gashes in the canvas. The Doctor looked at it, there was nothing that could be done. What could anyone do for a painting? They left and mentioned to Garry what they found.

"We found a thirteen, a four, and a murdered painting." Amy said.

"I found a nine, and a pair of hungry lips." Garry said in reply.

"No door out?" Garry asked.

"Actually yes, I think I saw one before." The Doctor told him.

"Let's check it out."

It had a combination lock with a math equation above it.

"x *x+x"

"I bet this is what the numbers were for! So let's see... nine times eighteen plus four..." Garry trailed off, working it out in his head. Barely a second had passed before the Doctor said

"One hundred and sixty-six." Both Amy and Garry were surprised. Garry grabbed the knob and put in 1-6-6. The door opened and they walked in. There was a bunch of wooden trees and a wooden apple. Garry took the apple and said

"I've got an idea. This way." He led them back to the mouth and fed it. It's mouth opened wide, acting as a door. They walked through. They were in a hallway lined with paintings of guillotines. The first with the blade at the bottom. The next had it raised a bit. The next even more so. They were walking down the hall as Amy realized what was wrong.

"Stop!" She yelled. It was too late though. When the blade inevitably fell, it hit the Doctor. The petals fluttered off his rose. The smallest fragment clung to the stem. It fell onto the floor. Taking the Doctor's life force with it.

**Shouldn't be too much of a cliffhanger. *shrugs***

**EDIT: I hate my keyboard. I haven't be****en able to even do that awful sign-in capt********c****ha until today. I am forced to put this on hiatus until I can get a new one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm BAA-AACK! I'm going to put this on the back-burner for a while, I'm not really enjoying writing it as much anymore (People are following it so I'm not going to scrap it until I finish!) I had a lot of trouble coming up what The Doctor's next incanation's be like...he's still kinda half-baked despite a few Doctor Who marathons to figure it out. If you have any suggestions, tell me in the reviews or PM me. This chapter got deleted about three times (LOONG STORY) so that's one reason why it took so long.**

"We better move on." Rin said, looking at the door Ib had come through. Ib nodded, still a little in shock from her encounter. They went through the door Rin had come through, and came out in a long hallway. There were two doors, one at the end of the hallway, and one about halfway down. Rin gestured to the door further "That door is locked and that one-" Rin gestured towardsthe closer door "And that one is where I've been hiding out. They headed through the door, into a small room, which appeared to be a supply closet. A makeshift bed had been made out of unfolded cardboard boxes, and spare curtains. The ground was littered with cardboard boxes that contained various items. Ib finally spoke up and said

"How did you get here."

"Walked. Duh." Rin replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, to evil museum." Ib said, a little annoyed.

"Uh...I'm not really sure. One moment I was in the normal museum, the next I'm not."

"Oh." Ib was quiet for several minutes, and then she spoke up. "We should look for the key."

"Eh? No. I looked for a long time. It doesn't exist, or maybe it's on the other side of the door. Either way, this is the end of the line. Besides, the red woman woul tear us to shreds if we went back her way."

"Well we can't just stay here!"

"Yes we can. I've been doing it for weeks."

"WE'LL STARVE!"

"No. I haven't been hungry or thirsty since I got here, and five bucks and a pack of gum say you haven't either."

"I'M NOT JUST GOING TO SIT HERE!" Ib shouted. She went to storm out melodramatically, but then she tripped over a box and ruined the moment and the mood. Out of the box fell a painting frame, with a a few scraps of canvas attatched. One had a pattern that matched the color of Rin's hair perfectly. She held up the freame and asked "Why. Why are all of you...doing this? I shouldn't have killed Mary, but I at least was doing it in self defense. But you have-HAVE NO EXCUSE!" Ib said, her voice elevating into a scream.

"You spoiled brat. You have no idea what it is like living in this hell for centuries. I was sitting in a mundane corner of this BROOM CLOSET for centuries. We all wanted to escape, but there was no way to. Then two bratty humans just waltz in and start trespassing and stealing stuff, and we reacted accordingly, mainly just attempting to scare you out. Then Mary, poor kid, realized that she could replace the guy if he got too far behind and she left before him. And you KILLED HER! We've been doing this in 'self defense' the whole time!" Ib started backing away and said

"No...I'm not...but..."

"See? This just proves my point. And now it's time for the little murderer to recieve her punishment." Ib started backing away in fear.

"Just hand me your rose. It'll be quick. Just a quick pop and you fall asleep. Simple." Rin said, attempting to sound sweet, but instead sounding rather sociopathic.

"GYAAA" Ib turned and ran. Rin gave chase, but Ib slammed the door shut behind her, and Rin ran straight into it. Ib sat in front of the door, clutching her rose, and she realized she still had the portrait's frame. She felt around in her pocket, just in case she had Garry's lighter. Nope. Ib realized that she now had the kind of time nessesary to rip the painting apart, piece by piece. She started with the feet.

"AAAH! LET ME OUT YOU LITTLE-" Was all that Rin had time to get out before Ib started tearing her feet off. She was screaming pitifully, and Ib was only nine. Ib tore up the feet, and decided that if the painting was crippled, it would be fine to leave the thing. Right before she turned to leave, Rin moaned "You little...brat. You killed my best friend...and now...you're going to kill me...right? Psycho..." Ib hung her head, realizing that Rin had a point. "At least...make it quick. It was fast for Mary...just enough time for a scream...please just...rip the head open. It'll be faster that way..." Rin begged. Ib didn't want this. She just had wanted to go to an art gallery with her mom and dad, not get caught into this whole world. She cracked the door open, and saw Rin curled up on the floor, her feet very much separate. Ib stepped in and grabbed a roll of duct tape. She started re-attatching the feet on the painting, and the same happened for Rin. "Wha?" Rin said, as the pain in her legs ceased.

"If I could...I'd do the same for Mary. I'm so sorry. There are no words for it." Ib said.

"I can't say I forgive you, because I don't. But I do owe you one, so I'll help you get a bit further. The door was never locked. There are some traps ahead, but you are near an exit." Rin said, picking up her painting.

"Thank you." Ib said.

"Good bye Ib, I hope I never see you again." Rin said, going back into her closet. She stuck her head out and said "If we do-you're dead. Got it?"


End file.
